Jason Ren
8d8c825468933b9fef4c09827d17c692.jpg|Jason terry_bogard_by_lilykane-d4n76g4.png|Free will. Pitiful humans! War, segregation, hatred! Is that what you've done with your free will boy? Don't you lecture me with your thirty dollar haircut! You Die! 51d93c14f6f354acd2f3da9247843bf4.jpg tumblr_negnwlqXH11qgw302o1_400.jpg|Well hello Nurse 30889746_p0_master1200.jpg|Hah! ' I know, I know. We should all just let 'by-gons' be 'by-gons' but that ain't the way it's gonna be! I was trained ta kill you boy, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You hear?' Gallery ' d4dcee28fe407f17a8740484565ca52b.jpg b4d6c6cd3443eb000de8561f12707e5b.jpg 259c3h0.gif 490696d4343b852d4473b74a69b5ac75.jpg f53f2e7be568f88ca956e371f010653f.jpg fbab9610d5db8c0beabea65ddc32cca1.jpg terry_bogard___kof_97_ol_by_zeref_ftx-d9fq3os.png terry-by-is3.jpg e548947f239feb370558aaed271d0037.jpg 07bf2f075cfe2642b4d305bd8050d529.jpg 9c7361f7ba2f3b4ac33c57433d671760.jpg a75e7bf58d0e836d0db24386f613fa94.jpg 9ed37fffa66ee5c855586be22cd2f7d3.jpg 55558273_p0_master1200.jpg terry_bogard_by_4adams.jpg ' Hybrid Hyper Style tumblr_mk197ne20R1qmuhxzo1_400.jpg ''' This style is known as the 'Hyper Hybrid style' (( AKA HHS.)) This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the most physical of the other ninja styles. Another style would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competitive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Another would be the Wushu fighting style (Wushu) or Wushu Kung Fu (Wu Shu) is an uptake of Shaolin Kung Fu, nearly the same as Kung Fu. It uses kicking, punching, grappling, throwing, jumping and nearly the same forms are used as in Shaolin. Wu Shu can’t really be separated in hard or soft style because it used techniques from both and even invented some new forms and techniques. Maybe the most popular and spectacular style of Wu Shu is Drunken Boxing, in which the fighter acts like a drunk. The Karate style that's mixed with the style as a whole is already a Hybrid Karate style, using the basics of Karate but it has signature moves. "Rising Uppercut", "Dragon Uppercut", "Tsunami Kick", "Flash Punch Combo", "Demon Slayer", "Spinning Demon", and "Demon Scissors. Also, another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Last but not least, Muay Thai (Thai Boxing): A traditional Thai martial art & sport, of which has grown into a popular style with a strong emphasis on knee and elbow strikes when applied with aggression. Muay Thai employs all of the punchings that Western Boxing offers including the jab, cross, hook, uppercut, overhand, & etc. It also employs the Thai round kick, the lead and rear leg front kick known as the "tip" along with straight and round knees as well as elbows. The ring tools of Muay Thai are also very practical, as well as, simple and brutally effective when applied to "street" self-defense applications kazuya mishima.gif ibojaV.gif Tumblr_m6wi7kCy2x1r5zfj8o1_500.gif Jin-super-punches-o.gif Mystical Martial Arts Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own Mo Ren Training Unmasked scorpion mortal kombat 9 version by flavioluccisano-d708vza.jpg Peak Human Senses *The user's natural five senses are pushed to the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *Peak Human Endurance: Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep *Peak Human Equilibrium: The user's balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to perform feats that not even highly trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish. They are able to walk on a circus tight-rope effortlessly, do a handstand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. *Reflex Analysis: The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing the user to predict opponent's attacks. Path of Mo Ren Sin is the only person ever able to use it successfully. It is a technique that multiplies the Chi for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes gray. Due to the immense amount of chi flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur upon Jason's body. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin color, the eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely black. The gray aura surrounding the user could be easily mistaken as chi but this misconception explaining that the substance surrounding the user is his sweat evaporating at a rapid rate, due to the intense rise in body temperature of the user. While his inner aura is sweating his outer aura(Yello) is so hot and intense that it heats up throughout his battle as it becomes 1200°f. This is the reason for Jason double aura. The outer Aura is for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various Within the first class Jason becomes a relentless animal Strong enough to lift two ton and bend metal, fast enough to run at/beyond the average sports car durable enough to withstand power attacks from other beings than himself and being crushed by buildings. While his Outer Aura is in the heat of 1200 F tumblr_nke1mpkInP1u9aqcno1_500.gif Bardock.gif giphy-2.gif Photon Manipulation Jason can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in the vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two fo the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see noncorporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with a spiritual origin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike 'Physical ' Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore, Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-range melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities includes enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) '''Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi and draining even more so than that (Concentrate) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Chi-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their Chi into one specific body part. Shūchū increases the strength of that one body part but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Shūchū is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Chi-user to see Chi and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Chi objects hidden by In). This includes other people's auras and enhanced vision which is really good for finding people who use Kakusu. Phantom Blow Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a straight punch of pressurized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurized air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explosion radius. With his training with the Mo Ren Jason had learned an uqine way of using a push blast Jason focus his chi for the technique on to his left hand, instead of pushing the blast outwards Jason learned to keep his Chi from leaking away from his body. Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. What happens is his chi at first leaks away from his palm uncontrollably but then with Horyu it holds the chi still and sucks it within Jason's palm. With this Jason keeps the chi within his palm transforming this blast attack into a simple punch/jab a surging punch in which Jasons willpower is utilized to focus energy into and through the palms. With the lining of Destruction chi Jason can fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with his jab. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. As the palms are thrust outwards towards his foe, a surging energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force to be reckoned with. ( JASON CAN ONLY FIRE 3 SHOTS A DAY One post charge time = fire department tow truck Two post charge time = baseball field Three post charge time = tumblr_n3hgt8qIoU1tx33lno1_500.gif fYcrGB.gif Phantom ShockWave 280516465140e6e78fe16410a75e9991.jpg The Mo Ren strikes Twice! Jasons Second wind happens whenever he is placed into a death sisuation, he is able to gain a second chance of life which would happen once he would take a fatal blow that causes his life. This enegry would give Jason would be a surge of power Jason would gain Supernatural means and become a one man army, The longer and more he fight's the more power he gains thus why in a near death experience. Second wind mode will activate itself. The ability allows Jason to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. In this state Jason sweat from every inch of his body which immediately evaporates from his own heat energy, creating an aura of fire around his body his heart pumping at maximum power. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white, (ONCE EVERY RP FIGHT) Android 13 Jason has the voice of Android 13 android_13_by_oogamishiguma.jpg 'Background' But who is this man you may ask? Well before we start his story you must know the beginning. Long ago the Mo Ren was formed many years ago by a female named Veronica . She came from a privileged life from a wealthy Egyptian family. Her father was a powerful business man, Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. At the age of 18, she was held hostage by a group of terrorists alongside her diplomat father. In the ensuing chaos of the standoff her father were killed, the men who killed him captured poor Veronica placing her within the Sex trade within Greece. She was one of many female sex slaves being used, tortured and broken. While being held captive in a cell with other female slaves, she witnessed an assassin. He infiltrated the warehouse where he systematically slaughtered numbers of soldiers. When she saw him in action, she had never seen anything so beautiful. She remembers the violence brought upon by the man so vividly and remembers the joy she beheld from her cage while these men were getting killed. She was able to grab a set of keys from a dead soldier and escape from her cell. The assassin who saved her life brought her to the high mountains in Greece and before her was this volcano he told her about this myth that he and his people followed that their leader was someone who lost it all and continued to fight her bravery she should them had proven to him that she may be their leader. Many failed and died the test was to jump if she passed everything she needed was within the lava. But if she failed she would die, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she could trust this man and she did as he asked and leaped inside and what surprised her was the hot lava did not burn her. This was the start of the Legacy. The fire instead healed her made her stronger and more powerful the spirits were with her that day gaining power she could never imagine. With this power, she ruled with an iron fist leaving the Legacy's of her offsprings the Almighty Queen of the Mo Ren. This was Jason's great great grandmother with her blood running through his veins he was mounted for greatness him and his late brother Cole. Jason was the second child of Prince Gray and Princess Pagie. From a young age, he was disdained by his clan, an animosity that began shortly after the prince's birth. As the infant lacked the "spark in his eyes" that is typical for most Mo Ren babies, the royal family was unsure if Jason was worth the effort at all. Mo Ren viewing a weak child as a second born a "shame", planned to cast Jason over the palace walls. It was when Gray, Paige and their first born Cole who intervened giving Jason a chance of life. Being trained since the moment he could walk at age five Jason had climbed mount Everest only recvcing a broken ankle after. Being born with royal blood Jason not having an outside life only knew the in's and out's of the Mo Ren, Jason has a loving family a mother and father who cares deeply about his well being a wishes he would do the clan proud and honor his brother memory. tumblr_mtylkc2fwc1rskarho1_500.jpg Category:Generation 1 Category:The Mo Ren Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:Prince